


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 09.Against the wall

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [10]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha之間不應該互相吸引，可是為什麼他和Adam抵抗不了彼此呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 09.Against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個ABO的世界，只不過Adam和Blake兩個人都是Alpha，呃，如果有朋友不懂ABO歡迎自行上網科普。這篇起源一樣來自我的天生反骨，因為我看過Alpha!Blake和Omega!Adam的故事了，所以我喜歡來點不一樣的。

「哈哈哈哈。」笑聲迴盪在下著靄靄白雪的寧靜夜空中，Adam和Blake兩個人一前一後走進Adam家中，這應該要是個值得慶祝的聖誕夜，不過相較於開心大笑的Adam，Blake顯得愁眉不展。

他碰地一聲把手上的禮盒摔到Adam客廳與廚房連接的吧檯上，悶聲不響的替自己倒了杯威士忌。

「哈哈。」Adam擦掉眼睛旁的淚水，他同情地拍拍自己認識已經超過五年的Alpha好友。「說真的，我本來以為Christina會送你本字典還是什麼名人語錄一百則，結果沒想到居然是這個。」

平常高大嚇人的Alpha此刻垂喪著肩膀。「她送過了，第一年的聖誕節。」哀怨的語調卻引來Adam更大的笑聲，Blake只能無奈的嘆了口氣。「說真的，我是個這麼糟的Alpha嗎？」

「啊？」停住了笑聲，Adam抬頭，正好對上鄉村歌手黯淡的藍眼睛。

Adam從沒有見過這樣自我懷疑的Blake，打從Adam頭一次見到Blake的時候，Blake就散發著自信、迷人的Alpha風範。和Adam身上的Alpha氣味不同，Blake的味道更純粹和狂野，卻又不帶任何的攻擊性，幾次聊天以後Adam提出了這個問題，Blake笑著回應那可能跟他來自鄉下地方有關係。

他和Blake沒有花多久的時間就成為朋友，這在一般人的眼中看來都很不可思議，畢竟他們一個是流行搖滾樂團的主唱，另外一個則是正統的鄉村歌手，怎麼看都是八竿子打不著的人。再加上他們天生流的Alpha血液，Alpha之間應該要相互競爭和比較，而不該像他們，跟個上國中的孩童一樣叫著對方dickhead、jackass，但是總能在一天結束之後給彼此一個大大的真誠擁抱。

在旁人眼中很詭異，Adam卻覺得他和Blake的相處自然到不行，儘管在Adam內心深處，他隱隱約約能理解為什麼。

「嘿，你知道Christina只是在開玩笑而已。」目光掃過一眼那個拆開的盒子，精美的包裝袋中裝著一管相當高級的水性潤滑液，Adam曉得那東西，雖然他自己一次也沒有用過。

Christina是他們少有的女性Omega友人，畢竟太多的女性Omega接近他們的目的只是為了得到身體上的滿足，可是Christina不一樣，雖然身體上是個Omega，但是Christina卻有著比Alpha還要強韌的內心，大概就是因為這樣，她從不曾在兩人散發出的Alpha訊息素下臣服，反而像個大姐姐般的對待他們。

「是沒錯。」他用大手揉揉自己的臉頰。「幸好她一直叫我等到回家再拆。」原本Blake會一個人面對這件尷尬的禮物，結果誰知道現在他最好的朋友就在他身旁，跟他一起乾瞪著眼前的東西，這真不知道是幸還是不幸。

今年的聖誕派對，少見的由Pharrell擔任主辦舉行，他們幾個導師外加Carson都有受邀，這也是Blake第一次到Pharrell家去。

像往年一樣Christina準備了禮物給他們，她送給Adam的禮物是一條圍巾，現在淺藍色的圍巾還掛在Adam脖子上，而Blake的禮物，Christina一直不准他當場拆開，要求他們回家以後再拆。

在回家的路上Adam就期待的催促著Blake打開禮物，彷彿這東西是要送給他而不是Blake的，在那雙閃亮的目光盯住下，Blake只好在車子上就拆開包裝，當兩人看清楚裡面的東西以後，得到的就是Adam不間斷的大笑。

Blake承認自己一開始有些氣惱，畢竟送一條潤滑劑給個Alpha，不就是在暗諷Alpha連讓Omega濕的能力都沒有嗎。幸好對方是Christina，如果換做是其他人，Blake的Alpha自尊恐怕不會讓這件事就這麼算了。

他曉得或許Christina只是在開他玩笑，畢竟Christina應該沒有聽過他的事蹟，因為他們認識的時候Blake就已經訂婚了，她恐怕無從得知Blake早年的風流傳說。

當年，不是Blake在自豪，不管是Omega還是Beta，他只要兩根手指就能把對方搞到內褲濕透，根本不需要這多餘的東西好嗎？

雖然Blake床上功夫稱得上一流，但他的感情生活卻不太順遂。年輕的時候他和一個Beta結過婚，婚姻只維持了幾年，兩人很快就各分東西。

然後是Miranda，年輕、甜美在鄉村界赫赫有名的Omega，Blake很快的就墜入愛河，他們愛情長跑了好一段時間後步入禮堂，Blake本來以為自己會標記Miranda和她一塊共度下半生，結果誰知到四年之後換來的是Miranda已經心戀他人。

離婚之後過了半年，儘管Blake以為自己偽裝的很好，不過還是被他最要好的Alpha友人看穿了。Adam明明是個霸氣十足的Alpha，卻有著一顆細膩的心，他總是不著痕跡用著自己的方式關心Blake，想辦法安慰Blake那顆傷痕累累的心。這也就解釋了現在，聖誕夜的當晚，Blake為什麼不是在自己的住家中單獨一人，而是跟Adam一塊坐在吧檯旁邊喝著Adam為他準備的威士忌。

Adam總是在他身旁鼓勵著他，有時候也會主動提出要帶Blake去夜店散心，只是後來都被Blake拒絕了。Blake用著玩笑的語氣告訴Adam，他可不是那個coky rockstar Alpha，只要搖搖屁股就有一堆模特跪在地上搖尾乞憐，他講出這話以後換來Adam一個重拳，不過至少從此以後Adam很少說出要帶他去某某酒吧，或者要介紹哪個Omega給他的事情了。

偶爾Blake會想，自己的Alpha高傲天性是不是隨著年齡被消磨了？他對於狩獵Omega這回事顯得興趣缺缺，是因為他已經年近40了嗎？無論是Omega還是Beta，他都.....

「對啊，幸好只有我看到而已。」Adam一隻手搭上他的手臂，深色眼珠閃著調皮誘人的光芒，Blake花了一段時間才意識過來Adam在說什麼。「你放心，你的秘密和我在一起很安全。」他對Blake擠擠眼。那副模樣讓Blake的小腹莫名一陣騷動，他不太確定這種情緒從何而來。

舔舔嘴唇，遲疑幾秒以後他開口。「我一直在想，Christina送我這罐潤滑劑的用意在哪裡？」

「嗯？她不就只是想要開個小玩笑罷了？」膝蓋撞到Blake的小腿，他們之間一直沒有所謂的私人空間，就好比當他們坐在同一張沙發的時候，總是會肩併著肩，毫不在意和對方碰觸。一開始Usher看到這樣的他們被嚇到目瞪口呆，無法置信的問他們：『為什麼你們兩個Alpha能靠得那麼近？不會覺得很不舒服嗎？』

那是Alpha相斥的天性，如果把兩個Alpha放在同一個空間下，兩個人不是各自佔據最遠的兩個角，就是在房間正中央打得不可開交，像是Adam還有Blake這種可以和平共處的Alpha們，堪稱少數。

『別緊張，Usher，放輕鬆點。』沒有回答新同事的疑惑，Adam更像故意似的倒頭枕在Blake的大腿上，滿意的看著Usher嘴吧張到都要掉下來了。

那時候的Blake並不以為意，而且還很配合Adam的小惡作劇，伸手溫柔撫順Adam的黑髮，當時的他還不知道自己為什麼要那麼做。

可是或許他一直都知道。

「可能不是玩笑。」壓低了音量，他故意用著很緩慢的語氣，一個字一個字地說。「Christina大概看穿了我在想什麼。」

「什麼？」Adam眸中印照出Blake的身影，不曉得是故意，還是想要聽清楚一些，他迎起身，靠向Blake。

「我有過失敗的Beta關係，然後是一樣糟糕的Omega，或許是時候該換個對象了。」他的大手抓住Adam擺在桌上的左手，隔著冰冷厚重的夾克輕輕摩擦著，他沒有其他動作，他在給Adam時間脫逃。深吸一口氣，就算Blake試圖壓抑住內心的衝動，不過他還是能感覺得到自己散發出的Alpha氣息有多濃烈。

「要我說來，那瓶潤滑液.....」令他又驚又喜的，Adam不像他過去遇到的任何一個Beta或Omega，因為他的氣味動彈不得，Adam反而還揚起一抹從容的微笑。「應該是個挑戰。」

語音未落，他們就猛烈的撲向彼此，粗暴地啃咬起對方。Blake拉扯著Adam的外套，而Adam則粗魯的扯開Blake的深色背心。Alpha的信息素在兩人周遭爆開，互相壓制也互相牽動。

Blake想要按住Adam卻遭到對方頑強的抵抗，兩個人的Alpha天性都在叫囂著不肯示弱，Adam狠狠的吸吮著他的唇瓣，舌頭也霸道的在Blake口中翻攪著。

當然Blake也不會簡簡單單就交出主控權，他一手往下捏住了Adam的臀瓣使勁地搓弄起來，另一手則扣住Adam的腰肢讓他往自己身上靠，兩個人下半身相貼的瞬間，他清楚感覺到Adam的勃起抵在他股間。

Adam一個用力將Blake壓在吧台椅上，跟著跨坐到Blake腿上，他不停親吻著Blake臉頰邊的淡灰鬍渣，那雙平時光采動人的眼睛裡，現在寫滿了欲望和危險，緊接著，Blake聽見他領口的鈕扣被強硬掰開的聲音。

他體內的Alpha直覺正在嗡嗡作響，特別是當Adam一隻手已經伸進他腹間的時候，某種危機感觸發了他的本能，Blake忽然一把抱起Adam，在Adam能出聲抱怨之前先用嘴巴堵住他的唇，咚的一下把Adam推靠到牆壁上。

年輕的Alpha在他雙臂下奮力掙扎著，雖然他依舊迎合著Blake的吻，不過顯然他很不開心位置上的改變，他用力推著Blake的肩膀，想要再一次把Blake推回去。

控制的天性讓Blake從喉嚨中發出低吼，他一把拉起Adam的雙手把他們壓制在Adam頭上，希望藉此讓Adam安分一些。

要是Blake以為這樣就能讓Adam放棄那他就太小看對方了，Adam或許在身材上小了他一號，但他和Blake一樣都是個強悍、頑固的Alpha。如果Adam在繼續掙扎下去恐怕會演變成很不妙的場面，在一片混亂的情慾中Blake忍不住想，所以，他做了一件卑鄙的事情。

迅速解開Adam在拉扯間鬆垮下來的圍巾，他發揮在野外打獵學到的綁繩技巧，用Christina送的圍巾牢牢的綁住Adam雙手。

「嘿！」他不悅的離開Blake嘴唇，動動手腕企圖擺脫圍巾的枷鎖，卻被Blake更加按緊在牆上。「這不公平，asshole！」

「有嗎？」Blake揚起笑，Adam這副任人宰割的模樣大大滿足了他Alpha的控制慾，他用粗糙的嘴唇擦過Adam跳動的頸動脈，感受著底下血液快速的流動著。「我是個獵人，Adam，綁住自己的獵物有什麼不對的？」

「你少用殘殺斑比的那套來對付我。」當Blake用力吸住他的脖子時，Adam勉強還能保持些微的冷靜，他仍然努力的想要掙脫Blake的掌控，儘管那只是出於他的Alpha本能，實際上，Adam有一度渴望向Blake投降。

「放心吧，Adam，我可沒有打算殺了你。」手指靈活的解開Adam胸前的格子襯衫鈕扣，那瞬間Adam忽然有些後悔自己為什麼沒有穿件難脫的T恤還是毛衣呢？

「那你打算做什麼？」微涼的大手撫上他乳間，Adam不由自主縮了下身體，他的舉動惹得Blake驕傲的笑了。

「侵犯你，占有你。」Blake的笑逐漸變得野蠻，Adam從來沒有看過這樣的他，一股像是暴雨、強風的Alpha信息素充斥在Adam的鼻腔內，這也是他從未在Blake身上嗅過的味道。「標記你。」

那是一句很愚蠢，也很天荒夜談的話語－－畢竟只有Omega才能被人標記－－可是詭異的，Adam發現自己的陰莖比之前脹大了一圈。在Adam還沒有辦法多做思考之前，Blake已經解開了他的牛仔褲，一併拉下他的內褲。

他覺得腦袋有點暈，這是種很特別的體驗，Adam也上過發情中的Omega，可是從來沒有一個Omega的信息素能夠影響他，Adam總是有辦法在性愛中保持著理智與冷靜，但是這次.....情況有些不太一樣。

他不太確定Blake是怎麼打開那罐潤滑劑的，冰涼濕滑的指頭抵在他無人接觸過的穴口，Blake沒有急著闖入，他只是緩慢的用指腹摩擦著洞口。

「你要幹就快點。」他的雙手還被Blake壓在牆上，Adam只能靠著發達的腿部肌肉踢掉自己的褲子。「你最好快一點，要不然待會就是我來上你了。」抬起一條腿環住Blake的腰，他故意用腳踝敲敲Blake的屁股。

手指倏地探入Adam體內，這不代表Blake接受了Adam的威脅，因為他臉上依舊帶著游刃有餘的微笑。「你沒機會的，Adam。」

「去你的，別以為你能壓我這一次就還有下一次。」一根手指就讓他感到脹滿，畢竟那個器官生來就不該接受外物的入侵，Adam強忍住身體的不適，自尊強迫他開口爭辯。

幸好Blake不是一般的Alpha，換做普通的Alpha被這麼樣的言語挑釁恐怕早就發火了，Blake沒有，他低下頭深深吸進Adam身上的Alpha氣息。「你放心吧，等我充滿你、填滿你以後，你很快就會屈服了。」和嘴吧上說的相反，Blake的手指反而是用著相當溫柔的節奏來回抽插，耐心仔細的開拓著Adam的甬道。

「哈，你以為我是你上過的那些Omega嗎？想要我屈服於你？你作夢吧，Shelton。」Adam的頭髮被汗水染濕，散落的額髮凌亂地貼在臉上，但卻還是不減他身為一個Alpha該有的霸氣。

「哈哈哈。」Blake突然大聲笑了出來，Adam也能感受到體內的手指隨著他的笑聲在震動，Adam沒有做愛到一半忽然哈哈大笑的經驗，不過看著Blake這副模樣，令他不禁跟著揚起嘴角。

「抱歉，我錯了。」垂下頭，他埋進Adam敞開的襯衫衣領間，牙齒輕輕啃噬著Adam的鎖骨。「我想說的應該是，我想要你成為我的。」再次抬頭時，Blake原本清澈明亮的藍眸變成了深灰色。「而我也想要成為你的。」

身為一個強勢的Alpha，Adam怎麼有辦法抵抗這句話？他掙脫了Blake壓在他手腕上的手掌，卻顧不得自己還被圍巾纏住的雙手，Adam只有一個念頭－－拉過Blake的腦袋就是一陣瘋狂親吻。

「你屬於我，Blake。」肯定到不能再肯定的句子，Adam的舌頭挑逗性的舔過Blake嘴唇，那瞬間，Adam似乎終於明白一直以來他對那些送上門的Omega們感到興趣缺缺的原因是什麼。

原來他的一生中，就是在等待著Blake的出現。

「沒錯。」Blake再添了一根手指進入他體內，Adam有點不確定身下被擴張到什麼程度了？不過要能夠完全接納Blake粗壯的傲人陰莖，恐怕不是那麼容易。「你也是。」

空蕩的房間中只能聽到兩個成熟男人的喘息和呻吟，現在Blake不再需要花費心力去壓制Adam，他改用空出的那隻手探索那具完美的膧體，從Adam的纖細脖頸到他緊實的腹肌，Blake撫遍Adam裸露在外的所有肌膚。

最後那隻手，來到Adam的雙腿間，毫不費力的一把攫住Adam腫脹的陰莖。

「Adam，你好燙，有這麼棒嗎？」連他自己都發現他的口音比平常更加濃重許多，Blake稍微套弄了一下，滿意的發現Adam的窄道跟著夾緊了些。

「閉嘴，你快點..... 快點進來。」照理說Alpha的自尊是不容許Adam如此輕易低頭的，可是Adam現在無法思考，他只感覺到熱、灼熱感在他身上蔓延，從每一個被Blake碰到過的地方開始延燒。

「你確定？」雖然已經有三根指頭在Adam體內，但是Blake並不認為已經夠了，他的小穴依舊是那麼緊澀，就算Blake已經用掉四分之一罐的潤滑劑還是覺得不夠。

「快點！Blake，不要讓我開口求你！」那是壓壞Blake的最後一根稻草，同樣都是Alpha，Blake曉得面子是多麼重要的東西，他不該讓Adam低聲下氣的懇求他。

要是Blake的腦袋再清醒一些，要不是因為他被信息素和慾望給包圍，那麼Blake應該就會發現Adam只不過是在逞強罷了，可惜現在的他沒有機會再去判斷。

把大量的潤滑劑倒在陰莖上，僅有的理智提醒著Blake，Adam不是個Omega，他的腸道不會自行分泌液體，Blake得小心不要傷了他。

「好了，Blake。」一隻腿跨到Blake的手腕上，靠著牆幹並不是個舒服的姿勢，可是現在的Adam管不了這麼多了。Blake一手扶著陰莖，一手托住他的臀，Adam很清楚接下來會發生什麼事，他應該要感到恐慌，但他沒有，他只是平靜的吻上Blake嘴唇，眼中充滿對鄉村歌手的無盡愛意。

滾燙的龜頭才剛碰到穴口，Adam的小穴就自主性抵抗起外力的入侵，可惜那卻是無用的嘗試，他的窄道還是被粗壯有力的肉棒一點一點的擠開。

Adam的體內又熱又緊，Blake不是那種沒有經驗的Alpha，他上過不少的Beta和Omega，卻沒有一個人能夠和Adam作比較。肉壁牢牢吸附在自己的陰莖上，腸道狠狠的揪住他，讓Blake幾乎無法動彈。那種感覺並不好受，Blake覺得自己的男根彷彿要被絞斷了。

「好緊。」Blake揉揉Adam的屁股企圖想要對方放鬆一些。「Adam，別用力，深呼吸。」

Adam也很難過，他的眉間皺成一團，被進入的瞬間Adam的身體好像硬生生被撕成兩半，原來被操是一件這麼痛苦的事嗎？

額角冒出了陣陣冷汗，Adam緊咬住自己的下唇忍耐著劇痛，他甚至沒有發現咬合的力道太大，他的嘴唇已經在滲血了，不過Blake發現了。

Blake的胸口泛起疼意，他溫柔的用舌尖舔開Adam緊繃的牙齒。「Babe，不要這樣，我退出來。」他不忍再見到Adam痛苦，Blake強迫控制住自己的慾望，儘量小心的想從Adam身體中抽出來。

「不要！」還被圍巾糾纏著的雙手扣到了Blake的脖子上，阻止了Blake，Adam甚至還主動把自己的臀部往Blake陰莖上推。

「Adam！」扶住Adam的臀部，Blake不讓他繼續這樣自虐下去。那肯定很難受，Adam的五官扭曲到不行，只是他依舊不肯發出任何的抽氣聲。「你為什麼......」無奈地嘆了口氣，他怎麼會忘記自己的摯友－－然後現在是情人了－－本來就是個頑固又倔強的傢伙呢。

「我可以的。」他幾乎是在牙縫間吐出這幾個字，Adam大力呼吸著，想用這樣的動作平緩他身體的痛楚。

「可是－－」感情和他的Alpha本性正在Blake腦中拉扯，可惜還沒有一方分出勝負前，他就已經被Adam深深吻住。

嘴唇在Blake的下顎上印下一個又一個的細吻，Blake感覺Adam好像沒有之前那麼樣的緊繃了。「我也是個Alpha，我可以承受這一切的。」

他們生來就比其他兩種人要來得耐痛，Blake很清楚，不過他內心柔軟的那塊地方還是在叫嚷著不想要傷害Adam，直到Adam最後一句話壓碎他所有的理智。「我要你，Blake。」

宛若野獸般的怒吼從他胸口發出，一把抓起Adam的屁股，Blake小幅度的晃動起來，狹窄的空間在他反覆的戳頂之下逐漸鬆開，漸漸將他的整根柱體全部包覆起來。

太美好了，Blake心想。Adam溫暖、纖細的身軀，順從的接受他每一次的頂弄，雖然Adam還在壓抑著，但是Blake能清楚聽見每當他插入Adam甬道時，Adam吐出的微弱喘息。沒有什麼能比得上這一刻。

他把腦袋貼在Adam的額頭上，享受著兩人的氣息糾纏在一起的感覺，Adam的雙手就擱在他肩膀兩側，隨著Blake的上下抽插，綁在Adam手腕上的圍巾跟著節奏拍打著他的背肌。

他們互相親吻，讓彼此的呼吸和汗水互相融合，他們倆早就渴望著對方，不管是Alpha、Beta還是Omega都無所謂，Adam甚至甘願為了Blake放棄他的Alpha本能，任由Blake來回貫穿自己的身體。

「啊～ 哈... Blake，那邊....」酥麻感從交合處湧出，Adam沒有過這般的體驗，當Blake的陰莖擦過他體內的那一處時，他跟本管不住自己脫口而出的呻吟。

順著Adam的話Blake移動了位置讓他每次都能頂到Adam的前列腺，Adam在他身下沒有任何矜持只是單純的追隨著性愛的快感。

「不夠.... Blake.... 還不夠....」手指緊緊握住Blake的後頸，Adam眼裡寫滿不知名的渴望，他迫切地需要某樣東西，可是信息素讓他紊亂的無法開口。幸好Blake懂他。

寬大的手掌包住他的陰莖套弄起來，Adam喜悅的弓起身。「啊.... 好棒，Blake... 我要...」前後的刺激帶來前所未有的感覺，Adam重重的喘著氣，無法抵抗身體的反應。

「Adam，Adam。」迷糊間，他似乎聽到了Blake的聲音。睜開雙眼，他發現Blake的臉頰靠著他。「這邊。」Blake的手指指在他自己的脖子上。「我要你也標記我。」

愚蠢卻又是句極上的表白，Adam用力把Blake拉了過來，狠狠地在他脖子上咬了一口。同時，他也在Blake手中到達了頂峰。

Adam經歷幾秒鐘的失神，他的意識飄到九霄雲外，除了Blake還插在他腸道的男根之外，感覺不到其他的東西。

 __Blake的動作比之前要更粗魯了一些，他的陰莖漲滿在Adam穴中，Adam曉得那代表著什麼，Blake就快要高潮了，他即將在自己體內成結，粗大的結將會堵住他的入口，讓Blake能把大量的精液射進他體內。

就像Blake承諾過的，他會佔有Adam、填滿Adam。興奮的戰慄感令Adam不由得抽動了下肢。

「Adam，Adam.... Fuck！！」握緊Adam的雙肩，Blake的牙齒在他頸上留下清晰的痕跡，Adam默默承受著，準備好成結時帶來的漲痛和撕裂感。

出乎Adam意料的，Blake居然能在這樣的狀況下，違反本能意志的拔出自己的陰莖，他只把龜頭淺淺的抵在Adam穴口，雖然一波波滾燙的熱液充滿了他，可是Adam當下只有一個疑問：「為什麼？」

為什麼Blake不願意在他體內成結？這麼想的自己就像個發情中的脆弱Omega，可是Adam真的想知道原因。

「我不希望你受傷，那裡...」他的指尖環繞在Adam紅腫的嫩肉周遭。「受不了的。」

「笨蛋！我不是說過了－－」在Adam能吐出任何抱怨以前，Blake緊緊將他抱在懷裡。

「我曉得，我知道。」他抹去Adam額頭上的汗水，還不忘替Adam解開手腕上的圍巾。「是我自己捨不得。」

Adam還不習慣接受被這樣寵溺，畢竟他之前都是保護人的那個，現在角色忽然顛倒了，他需要一段時間適應。

嘟起嘴，他揉揉自己僵硬的手腕，勉強算是接受Blake的解釋。

等到全部射完之後，Blake小心的抽出分身，他有點膽心的在Adam入口處摸了一把，當他看到手指上只有透明的黏膩以後鬆了口氣，幸好沒有流血，他在內心舒了口氣，而他全部的動作都被Adam看在眼中。

Adam親吻著他的臉頰，手臂仍然搭在他的肩上，低低的開了口。「你對每個上床的對象都是這麼溫柔嗎？」

那是忌妒嗎？Blake好像嗅到空氣中有股醋味？他沒有點明，只是微微的笑著。「不，只有對你才是。」攻擊性的Alpha氣息已經從他身上退去，現在的Blake又是Adam熟悉的那個Alpha了。「我愛你，Adam。」揉揉Adam汗濕的髮絲，Blake用很輕鬆的態度，講出那句意義深遠的告白。

沒有回答，Adam低下頭，再次吸吮了他剛剛在Blake頸邊留下的齒痕。「下次你得在我體內成結才可以。」話語背後包含著還有下一次的希望，Blake把臉頰貼在他的太陽穴上，不想讓Adam發現他笑到嘴巴都要裂開了。

「好的。」溫暖的氣息包圍了Adam，他放心把自己全部的重量交給Blake。

Adam曉得他們倆脖子上的標記雖然會消失，但是他們的愛絕對不會。


End file.
